


Tango

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Ballroom Dancing, Groping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Tango shows what a couple can be for each other, how they can listen to each other. ― Nina George





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Stick and Poke belong to [kristsune!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Anomaly turns to Stick to whisper something teasing in his ear, but he pauses as he sees his boyfriend’s attention fixed on the dance floor.  He follows it, and his breath catches in his throat when he recognizes just what has Stick so transfixed.

Poke has one arm wrapped around Killer’s back, keeping their bodies pressed together as they move around the dance floor.  It looks  _ effortless _ , and Anomaly’s mouth goes dry as he watches them dance.  Killer is  _ glowing _ under the lights, his lavender curls pinned up with a jeweled clip - Anomaly remembers the way he’d shivered as Stick slid the clip in and kissed the back of his neck.

Poke leads, and it’s so easy for him to dip Killer low and kiss him, supporting him on one arm and a bent knee.  Killer laughs softly into the kiss, though he doesn’t cling - it’s obvious he trusts Poke not to drop him.  His hand rests lightly at the back of Poke’s neck, holding himself against his chest before he steps away, trailing his fingers down his arm before Poke pulls him back, the two of them sharing a hungry look as Killer presses up against him again.

“Fuck.”  Stick’s voice almost makes Anomaly jump, but he agrees with the sentiment as they watch the two of them gliding together - when Killer very deliberately rolls his hips against Poke’s, he curses too.

That sets something off for the two of them, and it’s like the rest of the world doesn’t exist.  Poke’s hand tightens on Killer’s ass, pulling him close enough that the only thing keeping them apart are their clothes.  Killer retaliates with a little tilt of his head, baring his throat, showing off the hickey that’s been hidden by his sparkling necklace all night.   

Stick’s chuckle sounds like a growl.  “I’ll go get the car, I think Po’ika is going to be ready to leave after this song.”

Anomaly watches as Poke leaves another bite over the hickey, and Killer’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting in a sigh.  “Think you’re right.”


End file.
